


Cold Turkey

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that he has to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 15.

He’d clung on tight, not wanting to let go, but in the end it wasn’t his choice. His hand had been forced and he knew that he had to move on because he couldn’t keep clinging to what wasn’t there. So during the day he forced a smile, wishing it was real, and pretended it didn’t matter. But at night as he lay twisted in the sheets, his breath heavy, and his skin damp he imagined strong arms wrapped around him as he stroked himself roughly. After all, he couldn’t be expected to give Danny up cold turkey. Could he?


End file.
